


Just Wake Up

by Kella Shepard (bluetenshi55)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetenshi55/pseuds/Kella%20Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did it. Kella Shepard destroyed the Reapers, saved the university, but at what cost?</p><p>Garrus comes back to find Shepard alive, but not there. He is left waiting, hoping that she'll just wake up. To deal with the pain of being alone he delves into his memories of her.</p><p>Shepard is a prisoner in her own mind, replaying the last few years of her life. Good or bad he had always been there for her.  </p><p>Flashbacks interspersed, slightly modified from the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will fight for you

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This one has been rolling around in my head for a while. It feels kind of good to get it out. This is my first work I'm willing to share :) Updates will come as I polish up the pieces.

The steady beep of the machine monitoring her heartbeat was his only constant companion. Weeks ago, Miranda and Dr. Chakwas had declared they had done everything they could, the rest was up to her. He took her hand gently between his own. When words had failed, touch had said it all. Shepard had never had trouble with words, but he constantly tripped over them, especially when the topic was them.

    “Come on Shepard, just… wake up.”

 

*Flashback*

Commander Shepard was the last person he expected to see down his scope, mixed in with the freelance merc fodder the Blue Suns were sending his way. His heart skipped a beat at the familiar insignia on the armor. If it truly was Shepard, there was some hope in this mess. A Salarian and another human flanked her, putting bullets in the back of the mercs in front of them, taking their damn sweet time. Switching to a concussive round, he hit her directly in the chest. She stumbled back before glancing up in his direction. Despite not being patched into their feed, he could guess the colorful human swear words that were most likely tumbling from her lips. His lexicon of cuss words had grown exponentially in the short time he had been on her team. Ashley had once remarked that she could make even the most hardened Marine blush. Shepard had just turned  flipped her off with both hands as she walked away backwards. Sighing, he took another shot, this time exploding a merc’s head before he could open fire on Shepard’s back. So many friends, comrades dead, she wouldn’t be another ghost haunting him anymore.

“Archangel?” It took just a single finger to silence her so he could line up the last shot, despite just wanting to hear her voice again. One last merc to take care of. The sniper rifle bucked against his shoulder as a merc’s brains splattered all over the wall. Slowly he turned, removing his helmet to take a look at her. There were new scars crisscrossing her face, but otherwise it was his Shepard, gunmetal grey eyes narrowed in speculation, red hair tousled from being encased in her helmet. 

“Shepard, I thought you were dead.” Weariness radiated from his whole being. The old Garrus have teased her for the slack jawed look that crossed her face at the sight of his face. The one standing before her had changed. Watching her eyes he could tell the exact moment Shepard had picked up that something wasn’t right with her friend and saw the gladness in her gray eyes turned to concern. Her pink lips opened as if she were going to say something, but nothing came out. Normally she would have grilled him on what he was doing here, what was wrong. She was always one to make sure her crew was in one piece, physically and mentally. But the look in his eyes had apparently told her that it was a story he wasn’t fully ready to share, not yet. Her tactics changed in an instant.

“We’ll talk about you shooting me later… after we get out of here. It’s going to be rough.” Leave it to Shepard to totally understate the situation. In fairness escaping a few bands of mercs was going to be a cakewalk compared to having parts of a reaper and the Citadel fall on you. They’d survived that together, this wouldn’t be any different.

He hadn’t accounted for that damn gunship. Pain ripped through his body at the impact of the rocket shields and armor. Shepard lunged, yelling his name before turning her attention back to the gunship. Tarak didn’t stand a chance. He’d never told her what a wicked shot with she was, maybe better than him. Now he’d never get a chance to tell her. The loud pop of a round leaving the chamber was the last sound before the roaring began. He had failed at avenging his men, just another thing to add to the giant list of failures that made up Garrus Vakarian’s legacy. Blue blood pooled on the floor around him as the darkness engulfed him.

_Just give up..._

    “God fucking damnit Garrus, don’t you leave me! I can’t do this without you.” Even without subvocals to betray her feelings he could hear the raw emotion, the need in her voice. It was like a knife of light cutting through the dark fabric of oblivion. He would fight, for her.

*end flashback*


	2. On the Horzion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard remembers getting dump on Horizon and drunkenly hitting on her Turian partner for the first time.
> 
> Garrus remembers seeing the one person he most respects in the world get rip to shreds by someone who supposedly loved her and trying to help her gather the shattered pieces of her heart.

_When she wakes up, I am never setting foot in a hospital again._ The sterile white walls seemed to get closer together each day. The only spot of color was her short red locks, finally growing back after they had had to shave her head for one of many operations. Her hair had always fascinated him, red as blood, soft as silk. Every chance he had run his talons through it, more than once she had cussed at him while untangling them from its length. Despite the multitude of four letter words, she was always smiling, never once told him to stop it. Her eyelids were twitching again, the first time he had seen it, hope had risen in his chest just to be dashed by Miranda.

“Her brain is working, you can tell it by the twitching. She’s constantly having intense dreams. Shepard just needs to wake up…”

*Flashback*

Kella caught herself wincing at the anger in Kaidan’s voice before she could stop. Did she really expect that he would just hug her and everything would be alright?

_“Yay! You’re not dead, let’s just pick right back up. Hugs and kisses darling.”_ Her inner voice took its sarcasm up a notch for that one. No, the realist in her realized that it wasn’t possible. It may have only seemed like moments for her, but had been two years for him. Two years mourning her, two years blaming himself for following her orders. Despite the tight hug, his body was stiff with angry.

“I thought we had something, Shepard. Something real. I... I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that?”

Trying to explain didn’t even put a dent in his anger. She watched his face as he paced back and forth throwing as he raged. The hurt was obvious in his brown eyes. Hurting him was the last thing she had ever planned on doing. Dying had also been on that list and that still happened.

“You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me.” She bit down on her lip hard, the copper taste of blood flooding her mouth. It didn’t distract her from the outrage that was brewing inside. How dare he accuse her of betraying anyone. The Alliance and Council were sitting on their collective asses only sending one man to investigate disappearing colonies and really they had sent him to check on her. The only ones actually doing anything was Cerebus, though she didn’t trust the Illusive Man any further than she could throw him. This was her mission, her team, not the Illusive Man’s, and if he did anything she didn’t like, all bets were off. Kella would hunt him down and make him pay just like she was doing with the Collectors.

“Kaidan, you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason.” He just plowed through her attempts at pacifying him, explaining, even accusing Garrus of being a traitor. Garrus, who had listened and joined without question when she asked to make sure she had someone at in case Cerebus decided that they wanted control back. Garrus who had always had her back no matter what. The Kadian standing before her wasn’t the man she remembered. The anger, rage, accusations hurt worse than all the bruises and bullets that had marked her body over the last few years. They went deeper than a projectile ever could. It was all she could do to hold it together as she listened. Her mind was screaming at her to yell, to fight back, but her heart called a retreat.

“Joker, send the shuttle. I’ve had enough of this fucking colony.”

Her helmet dropped nerveless fingers as she leaned forward to let her hair fall into her face, clouding her vision of her two squad mates with a red haze. No one flinched at the metallic clang, though a three fingered hand scoop it up as it hit his feet. They had seen it all the pain, the humiliation, the anger. They had watched her first real relationship go into a tailspin and shatter to pieces against the hard ground on Horizon. Coupled with the fact she had failed to save everyone, it was almost too much to handle.

_Is he right?_ The doubts began to gnaw at her throughout the seemingly endless shuttle ride. _Did I abandon everything? Am I being used? Am I doing the right thing?_ The whoosh of the shuttle door briefly interrupted the destructive thought pattern. Getting out the door and to her cabin before she broke down was her only goal. A strong armored hand on her shoulder put a kink in her plan.

“Shepard…” She spun around to face Garrus, tears clouding her gray eyes. His hand let go automatically at the sight of her tears. Commander Shepard never cried in front her of squad. Seeing tears trickle down her face had probably shocked the Turian to his core. Burying her face in her hands, she ran blindly past the startled crew to get to her safe haven.

The bottle was almost empty. Kella started at it as she tried to get her slow mind to remember where she had stowed the second one. T88 Peruvian whiskey, his favorite drink. The bottles had been there just in case, but now were providing an expensive way to deal with the pain in her heart. Pretty damn effective too. Her mind slowly registered the whoosh of the door opening and she slowly turned her head to see  who had enough balls was interrupting her sorrow drowning session. The harsh light of the cabin glinted off Garrus’ reflective skin.

_So pretty…_ Her inner voice sounded almost as drunk as she was beginning to feel. Good. Maybe it would keep its big mouth shut now.

 

“Shepard?” His subvocals betrayed his worry about her, not that she could probably hear that. He had seen it all on Horizon; her surprise and happiness at seeing the one man that she had thought had loved her, the one who she had trusted enough to share herself with, rip out and stomp all over her heart. When Delan had said that Kaidan Alenko was on Horizon, he had watched Shepard for any reaction. Those who didn’t know her very well would have probably missed the surprise and anxious look that quickly was covered by her mask of controlled calmness, not even a hint of it in her voice as she continued to quiz the mechanic. Classic Shepard, she never let her personal feelings affect the mission, especially when it involved saving people. It was one thing he utterly respected about her, being so in control of herself, so sure of her decisions that she never wavered, never letting anyone see any indecision. In the short downtime they had rarely indulged in his mind had often tried to picture her as a Turian. He just couldn’t do it. Shepard was Shepard. It was impossible to really imagine her any other way. Pale skin with flaming red hair and gunmetal grey eyes, tough and strong despite human’s squishy nature. The combination turned heads, humans and aliens, no matter where they were. Not that she ever noticed. Confidence in herself and her team emanated from her at every moment, getting them all through some hellish situations. Turian military would’ve been out. Not willing to follow stupid orders, always thinking about her people and others, the end goal of the mission didn’t always come first. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he sank down beside his friend to help battle the demons that were consuming her.

The teal bottle sitting on the table drew his eyes The lack of a dark line in the bottle told him that in the hour, she had downed a large amount of liquor, even for her. How long it took her to turn around and look at him confirmed it. Grey eyes blinked owlishly when he called her name. Drunk Shepard, he could handle. Drunk, hurting, and crying Shepard… he’d rather face the Collectors by himself and naked.

_Suck it up Vakarian. She would for you._ Shepard had turned back to stare at the bottle. He pushed it just out of her reach.

“He is wrong about you, Shepard.”

“Ha…” The bark was short and harsh. Words weren’t his thing, but he’d have to find them to help her. Shepard was the one person he’d go through hell and back for… multiple times.

“Spirits damn it Shepard, you are doing something to save your people and the galaxy again. What is he doing? Reporting to two entities that are doing diddly shit.” The next time he saw Kaidan, if he ever did, he promised wouldn’t be at a loss for words then. A fist to the face felt like the right choice right now. What he did to the woman who he had supposedly love was inexcusable, accusing her betraying him, besmirching her honor, everything she had done. Kaidan didn’t deserve someone like Shepard and Shepard didn’t deserve something who would throw her away at the first bump in their relationship. Kaidan wasn’t the only one who had hurt when Shepard had died. It felt like a part of him had been brutally ripped out. C-Sec had lost its appeal and he had tried to fill that hole by doing what Shepard might have done. All that had accomplished was nine dead comrades and one traitor that still had his life. What had been two years of hell for them, had only seemed like moments for her. It was unfair to blame her.

 

Kella looked up into Garrus’ eyes at the sound of anger resonating through his subvocals. The blue and green seemed to be swirling. Did they do that when he was angry or was it the booze kicking it? Really didn’t matter, this was the first time she had really had to the chance to study him from up close at her leisure. Normally they were running from one mess to the next with barely a chance to slap some medigel on their wounds and duct tape on their armor.

“You have really pretty eyes…” The words popped out of her mouth before she could stop them. It stopped his tirade in its tracks, those mystifying eyes just stared at her. Reaching up, she light brushed her fingers along the scarred tissue of his right mandible. Garrus, always there, always defending her from words and bullets. Turians had always been fascinating to her.  Anderson had referred to them as the link between birds and dinosaurs, but their differences made them that much more exotic. And the voices, she had admitted to herself many times that she was a voice woman. Garrus had one of the sexiest voices she had heard, colorful with all the tones that Turian’s flanging effects made. Many times she had admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, but he had never shown any interest in humans. Letting him be seemed like the best choice, especially when Kaidan had shown a lot on interest in her. Garrus needed time to grow up too. When they had picked him up he had seemed so young, reckless, and rash. The Turian sitting beside her was markedly different, calm and cool, though still very angry. Now he planned before rushing in. The rough texture of his skin brought some of her wandering mind back and she realized that she had been touching him. Her hand dropped quickly, eyes dropping to the floor. Touching for Turians was so much more intimate than for humans. The absent minded caress had probably shocked him to the core.

_“Another misstep, good job Shepard.”_ Taking a deep breath, she let out a heavy sigh before trying to push herself off the couch. There were too many things to do, to many people to save to allow herself to continue wallowing. Armored talons encircled her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

“No Shepard, no work. Sit down. You need time.” He was right, she wasn’t really good to anyone right now. Her eyelids felt heavy and she leaned against Garrus’ armored shoulder. Comfortable despite all the odd unfamiliar angles.

“It’s too bad you don’t like humans, Varakian. We’d be quite a pair.”

*end flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bad form, but I felt that bouncing between Shepard's and Garrus' POV just worked.
> 
> Shepard's such a voice girl. :)


	3. Quite the Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus remembers Shepard's proposition, learns more about his love, and finds someone else who is missing Kella as much as him.

At the time, Garrus hadn’t fully understood her comment. They  _ were  _ quite the pair when it came to the more deadly arts. He had been by her side through almost every battle since joining her in her hunt for Saren. It wasn’t until they were discussing “letting off steam” that it all clicked. Once his brain had came to comprehend she wasn’t really talking about sparring, all other thoughts leaked right out, leaving him a stammering mess. Perfect way to impress a lady, but classic Garrus. The smile that crossed her face when he had finally gotten his wits together to agree to her offer was worth all the embarrassment. If he could only see that smile now. 

It was just the steady beep of the machine and the bare white walls. The windows were just slits at  the top of the ceramic covered wall. The little light they let it was red with the setting sun. Still it was better than the huge picture windows of the first room they had put them in. After the third attack on her, the brass had decided to move her somewhere safe. His yelling at them may have helped that a little. When confronted with a Turian who stood almost a foot taller than anyone there and was pissed enough to storm into the Admirals meeting, they had folded quickly. If the public had ever found out that the Alliance wasn’t doing all it could to protect the galaxy’s savior there would’ve been a shitstorm. Still he was on constant vigil, gun laying loaded on the small table next to his chair. When the door slammed open he flew into action automatically. That was until he saw the familiar eyes. The gun almost dropped from his frozen hand, but his training held true. The woman looked up at him with gunmetal gray eyes almost identical to Kella’s before turning her gaze to Shepard’s unconscious form. With a choked sob she shoved past his immobile body to fall into the chair at Shepard’s side, taking her hand gently.

“Oh Kella…” Tears dripped down her face onto the white blanket.

“Lower the gun, Garrus.” Dr. Chakwas’ command brought him out of his stupor. “It’s Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard.” The small woman huddled in the chair was his love’s mother and he had almost shot her. Great way to introduce yourself to your girlfriend’s parent. When Chakwas was sure there wouldn’t be a death in the room, she slipped back out. Garrus quietly sunk back down in his chair, falling back into his memories as he listened to mother mummer to her daughter. Maybe she’d be able to pull Kella back.

 

*flashback*

“If we’re going to… blow off steam together…” Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to form coherent sentences. Ever since agreeing to at least try it with Shepard, he found it hard to get the words out when he was alone with her. A smile played across her lips as she gently rested her hand on his armored arm. This was the first time since her drunk caress that she had touched him outside of battle. Despite the layers of metal and padding, he swore he could feel the heat from her hand.

“Garrus, if you’re uncomfortable with this, just say so. I’ll back off. I know I came on a bit strong.” Despite the assurances, he could see it in her eyes that it would hurt her to do so. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt her.

“No… It’s not that. You don’t have to worry about making me uncomfortable, nervous yes, but never uncomfortable.” How could he ever explain to her how she made him feel? Nervous, excited, whole… damn words. “I just realized that I really don’t know that much about you.”

“Outside of the fact that I am the best shot in the universe?”

“I do believe the jury is still out on that one.” Snorting, she slowly took her hand away to lean back on the console, arms cross over her chest. Her gray eyes were guarded despite her relaxed seeming demeanor. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t do a bunch of research before joining me on the Normandy the first time.” He ducked his head in embarrassed acknowledgment. It hadn’t crossed his mind at the time, but after she had died, he had thrown himself into reading anything he could about her.

“You wouldn’t believe the encryption they used on your files. I didn’t have EDI.” 

“Alright… My name is Kella Shepard, though most tend to refer to me a Shepard. Born in 2154, a spacer. Moved around with my mom following her assignments. Enlisted at 18, went through N7 training, and as you can tell by the fantastic paint job my armor, made it through.” He had to smile at her flippancy. Shepard would be one to treat the hard training it took to become one of Earth’s elite as a cake walk. If anything the harder, more impossible something was the more drive she had to defeat it. “Was in the Skyllian Blitz, lost some good people there. Got a fancy medal for that one.” Her voice dipped at the admission that she had failed to protect her people, a failure he knew well. It was something they shared in common; why he had been able to unburden himself to her and accept her help and advice when dealing with Sidonis. “Assigned to the Normandy, shot at by a crazy Turian spectre, got my brain messed with by a Prothean beacon.”  
“You do know how to fill up a day.”

“Got to earn my pay someway Vakarian. Momma didn’t raise no slouch.” Shepard picked up the barrel of his Mantis, absentminded playing with it in her hands. Garrus stopped himself from reaching for it, but she caught the strangled sound that he made in the back of his throat. A grin crossed her face as she gently set it down. “I’m always careful when I play with things, Garrus.” He choked at her comment, mandibles flaring in embarrassment. Her grin just deepened.  “Where were we? Oh, yes. I got ambushed by this crazy Turian C-Sec officer. Seemed to think that I needed his help or something. Bat-shit I tell you.”

“Must be to follow a redhead. What’s that human saying about them?” One red brow raised at him daring him to continued. He wasn’t stupid enough to take that dare.

“Best sex you’ll ever have, Vakarian. Keep that one in mind. Unless you were going for crazy… and in that case the first statement still stands. Where was I? Bat-shit Turians. Got promoted to first human spectre, but despite saving the galaxy, can’t get a damn promotion of the Alliance. Met a big sentient ship that is the “vanguard of our destruction”. Killed the crazy Turian Spectre and the giant ass talking ship.”

“Though he almost go the last word when a piece of him almost crushed you.” Shepard made a rude noise at the suggestion that something as simple as giant sentient ship could stop her. 

“Then I died.” The emotion dropped right out of her voice. The deep breath she sucked in was ragged, all humor gone from her face. Gray eyes stared down at the metal decking of the gun battery, a red hair blocking them from his view. Garrus reached out lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. So much pain, she still hadn’t processed and dealt with all of that. How she could go back into the darkness after being spaced was a testament to her strength.

“I missed you, Shepard.” His voice was husky, almost catching in his throat. Rosy pink lips formed into a sad smile.

“Well then... I couldn’t stay dead, could I?”

*end flashback*


	4. Chafing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus finds a shoulder to cry on while Shepard relives some... advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit different than the in-game dialogue between Mordin and Shepard. Bioware made the whole "amino acid" thing a lot more problem than science makes it out to be.

“She talked about you a lot.” A soft voice brought him back to reality, back to the sterile white room. Gray eyes that looked so much like Kella’s stared at him from an unfamiliar face. Hannah Shepard’s face was delicate where her daughter’s was strong, lined not with age, but weariness and sorrow. Kella’s had begun to take on some of the same lines towards the last battle. The whole galaxy had been counting on her, the weight heavy on her strong shoulders.

“Oh…” The remark sounded lame as soon as it left his mouth. Talking with someone was rare now that all of the crew had gone back towards their respective homes and planets, not that he was the most eloquent to begin with.

“She really cares for you.” It made him feel better that Admiral Shepard talked about Kella as if she was just in another room, not lying silent in a coma next to them. One of the medical aides had used past tense in front of him once and he had almost strangled the man.

 _“She is not gone, not dead. Do not let me hear you refer to her that way again.”_ The man had never darkened the door again.

She reached across the distance gently laying her hand on his knee. It was a simple gesture, but so much like his Shepard would’ve done.“How are you doing, Garrus?”

“Honestly?” His voice cracked with held back emotion. It had been weeks since someone had asked him that simple question. He had lied, what Shepard did so many times. Suck it up, put on a good face, and shove it all down.

“Honestly.”

“I miss her, ma’am. I need her. I don’t know what to do without her.” A shuddering breath escaped before he could catch it.

“I understand, son. She’s all I have left.” Soft arms wrapped around his shoulders breaking right through the walls he had put up. Damn Shepard women could break down his walls with simple words and touches. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he keened softly for the first time since setting foot on Earth finally with someone who felt the same loss.

 

*Flashback*

Kella found herself back in the lab, listening to Mordin happily hum while running tests on one of the Collector’s bugs. If there was anyone who was thrilled with their lot in life, it was Mordin.

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Actually, wanted to talk. Medical matters. Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress. Sexual activity normal stress release for humans and turians.Still recommend caution. Warn of chafing.” Shepard’s eyes widen at the implication of his words. She had thought that they had been very discreet with their flirting, but damn Salarians rarely missed a thing. Might as well make the most of it, perhaps Mordin had advice that would be much better than the “research” that Garrus had found. She internally shuddered at the memory of some of those pictures. The fact that Garrus hadn’t ran away right then was a good sign. Plus chafing didn’t sound very sexy.

“I’m probably going to regret asking this, but… You have a recommendation as a doctor?”

“Turians based on dextro-amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could provoke indigestion. So don’t … _*coughs*_ … ingest. Also forwarding advice booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zones overviews. Can supply oils or ointments to reduce discomfort. Gave EDI electronic relationship aid demonstration vids to use as necessary.” She hadn’t thought her eyes could go any wider, but she was wrong.

“You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

“Shocking suggestion! Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream of mockery. Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. Will be here, studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required.” The smirk that crossed his face boded well for it being a joke… but there was always the possibility he was being dead serious.

It was too bad that the Normandy’s doors all slide open at her presence. She’d have really liked to slam a few doors on her way down to the battery. Apparently the dark look on her face and the muttering were effective in scattering the crew out of her way.

“Motherfucking, smart ass Salarian…” Garrus stood up, stretching out the kinks from the bent over position he had been crouched in to calibrate the guns. She leaned against the wall, stopping long enough to admire the view. Everything about him was just so exotic, so different, so alluring.

“Eh hm…” Startled out of her planning of Mordin's dark demise, she looked up into his amused eyes.

“See something you like?” A sideways grin crossed her face, but her amusement was rudely interrupted by the beeping of their omni tools.  

“No don’t!” She reached out as if it could stop him.

“Oh… my…” Her head dropped at his exclamation, eyes squeezed shut. Apparently Mordin had not been joking about the information… just the patient-doctor confidentiality. Grinding her teeth she reminded herself that he was very vital to the fight, otherwise… Opening one eye tentatively after a few minutes of silence, she saw he was reading intently. “Well… This seems more doable.” Perhaps she wouldn’t have to throttle the good doctor after all.

*end flashback*


End file.
